A Half-Blooded Halloween
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: Two Shot : When Percy and the gang make a bet with one of the popular guys at Goode, they go to a Haunted House. The first one to run out loses and the winner gets to date Annabeth and embarrass the loser in Public! O.O Let's see how it turns out for our heroes during this Half-Blooded Halloween! Percabeth, Jasper, Thalia, Leo/OC Enjoy!


It was a normal day at Goode High, well a normal as things get in the school anyway. Percy was sitting near the back of the classroom. Usually, our hero would be out on an adventure, killing monsters with his girlfriend, but this school year, learning about boring things was as adventurous as it gets. He actually planned on making an effort despite his dyslexic mind. His goal was just to make his mom proud, after the hell he put her through when he was missing He wanted to pass the year, not just get expelled. But, this green eyed hero's concentration could not stop wavering. Just put the blame on the "annoying, brainless idiot" as Percy calls him, Jared Moren.

Jared Moren would probably be the bane of his existence if he didn't have so much more powerful enemies that wanted to kill him already. Let's just say that on Percy's list of enemies, Jared would be number 86 out of 100. Sorry, left out the zeros. Jared would be number 8,600, out of 10,000. The rest being all the mortals in his past schools.

Jared was this big shot football player and thought he was so amazing because his dad was the CEO to some famous company Percy's never even heard about. Jared was the dream of every parent, girl, and boy in his school. Percy thought he was just the devil spawn, but that would be insulting Hades and his children. As if Hazel, Nico, and Bianca would be related to that manifestation of a gizzard. So many women fall for his "dreamy grey eyes", gag, Percy's gazed at better, "and his "smooth blonde hair" gag, Percy touched better. There was a cabin full of blondes with grey eyes, including his girlfriend. As if Jared would ever be a child of Athena back at Camp Half- Blood.

Camp Half-Blood. Percy wished he was there now rather than sitting next to the disgrace he's forced to call a peer. Jared lived and made it his self-goal to torment Percy every day. Sure, Percy had a couple of friends, and his fair share of unwanted admirers, but that's probably Jared bothers him. It's like his motivation is to be bigger than Percy when that is kind of impossible. Having a God as a Parent beats CEO any day.

Jared was currently hacking spit balls at Percy, Seriously? Who uses spitballs anymore? Plus his aim was off, so Percy would get hit with his disgusting saliva with a poor piece of paper inside, every five minutes. How is the teacher not seeing this? It took all of his will not to send Jared's latest spit ball flying up his nose since saliva is a liquid. But, if he did, Jared would complain to the teacher, somehow make it his fault-even though it was technically by inhuman powers- , Percy will get detention, and Annabeth would be angry since detention would take two hours he could spend trick or treating.

That's right.

Percy Jackson and crew are going trick or treating. Percy was being picked up by his friends once this annoying science period was over. Percy longed to get out. Percy and Annabeth would be wearing matching costumes like every other couple. It was there chance to be normal for one night. He just hoped nothing would ruin it. As soon as the bell rang, Percy dodged Jared's last spit ball and headed straight for the front doors.

Percy was greeted with cold October New York weather. Percy looked around and didn't see Jason's truck anywhere. The son of Jupiter turned sixteen and got his license just like he was supposed to. It was magical inside so it could fit as many people he liked. But on the outside, it looked like a regular truck.

"Well Jackson, what are you in a rush for?" Percy's shoulders slumped as he turned around to see Jared. Jared was in the parking lot just like Percy and he realized he chose the very wrong place to stand. In front of his expensive sports car. Boy, did Percy want to "accidently" flood it.

"Jared Moron, is there a reason you are butting in my business?" Jared's face morphed into an offended one.

"I think you meant, Moren, not Moron" he sneered.

"No I meant what I said" Percy said nonchalantly.

"So are you going to the Haunted House on 99th Street?"

"No, why?" Percy asked confused.

"Oh, so you are scared to go, need your mommy" Jared tried to mock a three year old but just ended up looking constipated.

"Um, no, I'm going trick or treating with my girlfriend and some other friends" Percy answered. Jared burst out laughing reminding Percy of a chocking hyena.

"You, ha, ha, trick or treating, ha, ha, ha, girlfriend?" Percy didn't quite understand why he found his plans so hilarious. When you're a half- blood, you tend to take the term YOLO, very seriously.

"What's the problem?" Percy sighed.

"Who goes trick or treating anymore" Jared guffawed. His face was red from laughing at whatever the idiotic joke was.

"Most of the people on Earth" Percy said dryly as Jared continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" Percy realized the girl as one of Jared's groupies. Lillian "Lily" Davis. Such a pretty name belonging to a hateful soul. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Both fake.

"Jackson, he's going trick or treating and has a girlfriend! Unbelievable!" Lilly's eyes widened in mock astonishment. Then she burst out laughing.

"You," Lilly pointed at him, "a girlfriend? What's her name?" Lilly pointed at him. Percy gritted his teeth. These mortals were testing his patience. Now he was praying that Jason gets here faster. Whereas, Jared and Lilly enjoyed messing with him. Jared didn't know anything behind Percy's mask of normalcy. He hates that Percy was the only one that didn't bask in his glory. Lilly was just a follower.

"Annabeth" Percy said, clearly annoyed.

"Wow, I bet she's as gross as her name sounds" Percy's hands were in fists "I bet she's a nerd" Jared joined in on Lilly's false jokes, making him angrier.

"No, she is probably ugly and gross, and Jackson was so desperate that he begged her to date him"

"Dude, I am," Percy pressed his pointer finger and thumb together, "This close, to beating the crap out of you" But Jared continued.

"And his so called friends, he probably found them in trash too. They all come from families that didn't want them" No one makes fun of his friends, and most importantly Annabeth. They were his family and his family is everything to him. Before Percy could punch Jared, which he so badly wanted to do for the rest of the out-casted population, A.K.A, Jared's haters, of Goode, the screeching sounds of tires interrupted. Percy's angry expression broke off into a smile as he recognized Jason's truck. Finally!

Jason parked near the curb instead of in the parking lot. The door opened and Jason and Lilly's jaw dropped at the car. Piper came out of the passenger door. Jason looked regal and Supermanish as his Lois Lane was beside gracefully.

The back door opened and the rest of the gang spilled out. Leo came out tinkering with a piece of metal groaning, "Finally, I can stretch" and Ashley followed him out, scribbling song lyrics onto her notebook. Thalia and Nico were blasting music from the iPod they were sharing. They were listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

Jared and Lilly's eyes were still wide as they saw the group before them. Jared's eyes immediately rested on the females of the group, first on Piper. He was probably thinking, more victims! Piper leaned closer to Jason.

"And who are you? My name is Jared" Jared looked at Piper taking her hand and kissing it. Jason slapped Jared's hand and pulled Piper closer to him.

"My girlfriend" Jason growled. Jared's knees turned into Jelly as he got hard glares from all of these new people. The boy who put his arms around the hot chick, Jared thought his eyes were creepy, the way they stared at him. He had cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. His girlfriend had ever changing eye colors and he was drawn to them. Her hair was dark and choppy. She was beautiful.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Your imaginary girlfriend?" Lilly asked now gazing at Nico since the blonde guy had a girlfriend already. She maybe a huge flirt, but she wasn't one to split couples apart.

"I'm Lilly, you?" she asked Nico.

"I worship the devil" Nico said monotonously. Nico knew girl's like this. He couldn't stand them and he would say anything to get them away. Even if he does technically worship the devil or as he called him, dad. Besides, Nico already had his heart set on another girl already.

"Oh, well" Lilly tried continuing but the girl next to him glared at her. Thalia narrowed her eyes. No one flirted with Nico di Angelo, but her.

"I'm pregnant with his babies" she said dryly. Lilly took a step back. Percy was laughing on the inside. Of course Thalia would say that. On the other hand, Lilly looked scandalized. The girl and boy looked no older than fifteen.

"Annabeth should be out of the car now. She was IM-ing her mom" Ashley answered Percy's question. Jared's eyes raked over the girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin glowed with radiance. She held hands with the boy next to her. They were obviously a couple. The boy she held hands with looked up and met eyes with Jared. His eyes flashed with flames and twinkled with humor as if to say, "Flirt. I dare you to get burned". So he kept his mouth shut.

Percy smiled as Jason's door opened and Annabeth came out. Jared and Lilly's jaws dropped. Annabeth had flawless tan skin, and silky curly blonde hair. Her grey eyes sparkled with wisdom and love. Lilly couldn't help but look at her in admiration.

Percy walked over to her and kissed her. He truly did believe in living like every moment was his last.

"Wise Girl! I missed you!" he exclaimed.

"But I saw you last- who am I kidding? I missed you too!" she hugged him.

"So, Percy, you going to introduce us?" Jared said slightly baffled.

"Should I?" Percy huffed. First Jared bothers him all day, then he makes fun of his friends, and then flirts with his friends, and now he wants their names? Percy wanted to go, but he did the polite thing. His mother raised him right. The only time he can totally return kick-ass comments is when fighting monsters and when he is not talking to someone who could ruin his life financially.

"This is Jason and Piper," Jared looked at the blonde dude with the beauty, "Thalia and Nico", the devil worshipper and the pregnant girl, "Leo and Ashley," The tinkerer and the radiant girl, "and my girlfriend, Annabeth" Percy finished. Was it possible for Jared to be so flabbergasted? Percy Jackson's friends, his girlfriend, they were stunning. Has the world gone mad?!

Lilly was seething. Annabeth had everything she wanted that Lilly did. Beautiful natural hair, natural skin, natural breasts! Just looking at Annabeth and the other girls made her so envious. Piper had beautiful eyes and face, Ashley had the amazing body shape, curves in the right areas- she probably is active- and Annabeth was everything else, plus both! They all had outer beauty in their own way!

"_This_ is Annabeth?" Lilly asked.

"Yes is there a problem?" Annabeth arched her eyebrow making Lilly feel intimidated. Jared didn't even hit on her yet. He was still in shock.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all" Lilly said quickly.

"I just have one question. Why are a bunch of you, hanging around a loser like Jackson?" Percy made a face. Of course Jared would ask something like that.

"Wow, I'm not a loser, that's a first" Leo joked. All the other half-bloods agreed.

"But if Percy's a loser, we are all losers" Annabeth held Percy's hand coming to his defense. She wasn't fond of any mortal but Rachel and her own family.

"I'm just saying. Having to go trick or treating with someone who will pee themselves in a Haunted House, isn't worth it" Jared stepped over to Annabeth, putting his finger underneath her chin, "Am I right gorgeous" Percy growled.

"Don't touch her". Leo wished he had popcorn.

"As if he'd be the one to pee, there's nothing scary about a haunted house anyway" Annabeth said. There have been way scarier things than a simple Haunted House. To demigods, being afraid of Haunted House was like being afraid of a kitten.

"Alright then, let's make a bet" Jared said.

"I don't think-"Leo shushed Ashley.

"No, no, let him speak" he said wanting to know what the bet was.

"Whoever runs out of the house first, will be known as the biggest loser in Goode" Jared said. Percy looked unsure.

"But they don't go to Goode" Lilly said, speaking for the other ones.

"Then it will be promoted all over Facebook" Jared declared.

"What the hell is Facebook?" Thalia and Nico asked at the same time. Jared looked at them confused. How can anyone not know what face book was. Were they born ten years ago?

"Never mind" Thalia grumbled.

"Fine, I'll do this, but if I win, you leave me alone from now" Percy said.

"Okay" Jared agreed.

"Anything else?" Percy said. Percy immediately regretted the words coming from her mouth.

"Oh yes, if I win, I also date your girlfriend" Percy's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What!" he exclaimed at the same time Annabeth said, "Fine!"

Percy looked at Annabeth bewildered.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain, we got this" Annabeth winked at him. Percy understood immediately knew there was a plan formed in her big brain.

"Fine" Percy reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, see you all in two hours" Jared said backing up into his car, "Come on, Lilly" Lilly looked like she wanted to say something, but she closed her mouth and got in the car. Percy relaxed as Jared sped away.

"Gods, I hate that guy" Percy groaned.

"Me too" Annabeth said.

~.~.~

A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I plan on posting the next/last part later on today or maybe tomorrow or this weekend. HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY FELLW HALF-BLOODS

-ADOA


End file.
